renai_boukunfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzu Kichougasaki/Relationships
Seiji Aino At first, Yuzu had no interest in Seiji and only saw him as a rival and obstacle for Akane's love, even believing that Akane's love for Seiji is not real due to the effects of the Kiss Note. She even attempted to find ways to blackmail him or trick him into a poorly executed trap in order to make Akane dislike him, only for her to fail and get scolded by her sister. As Seiji shows his concern for Yuzu as well as expressing how strong and driven she can be, their relationship begins to improve as she starts developing feelings for him. Yuzu becomes something a tsundere towards Seiji as she becomes more concerned for his sake as well as wondering if they should kiss, all the while denying having any feelings for him. On numerous occasions, Yuzu would share a kiss with Seiji, albeit accidentally and sometimes intentionally. She also blushes whenever she is close to him and when he shows care and consideration for her well-being; such as taking care of her injury from a cut, bringing an umbrella for her during a rainy day and carrying her like a princess when fleeing from the demons in Hell. Yuzu seems to see Seiji as a good friend, as she soon beginning to fall in love with and even becomes one of his brides alongside Guri and Akane. Guri The two became best friends almost immediately after meeting or learning about each other. Guri learns of Yuzu's love for her sister Akane which fed into Guri's gutter-minded interest in slash fiction, while Yuzu is grateful for her for adding her name in Kiss Note relationship with Akane. Guri believes that Yuzu's love for Akane is pure and decided to add her into the relationship between herself, Akane and Seiji, much to the two latter's dismay. From then on, the two act as a misadventurous duo who look for couples to make official as well as helping one another with their individual issues. Guri even shares her slash fiction manga with Yuzu as she began to show some interest. Later, when Guri becomes a demon because of Shikimi's influence, Yuzu wanted to save her best friend and bring her back to her old self, even going as far as to insult Akane and enter Hell in order to find her. Akane Hiyama Yuzu's older half-sister who she is in love with, however its only one-sided. The two grew up together since childhood, but their respective mothers often prevent them from spending any time together. Yuzu fell in love with Akane after she protected her from their crazy cousin Shikimi and more often than not would declare her love for Akane. However, Akane has no interest in Yuzu and only treats her with sheer indifference, though she allows Yuzu to continue her quirky love obsession for her, just so long as she does not get between Akane and Seiji, something that Yuzu cannot really do. While Yuzu believed Akane's love for Seiji was not real, Akane always confirms that she is in fact obsessively in love with him. Shikimi Shiramine Yuzu's crazy older cousin who bullied/tormented her since childhood. Due to their past, Yuzu still fears Shikimi due to her rather heartless acts of stealing from others and preventing them from gaining what they want. Category:Relationships